Without Love
by writesstuff
Summary: Tired of meaningless fooling around, Kurt stops all contact with Puck, outside of Glee Club. Puck can't function without the anticipation of Movie Night, surprisingly. PucKurt Kuroah Pummel etc. R&R? Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Without Love**

**Inspired by Kurtrina_Hummel's **_**Shuffle**_** prompt 'Without Love' (number 6) at ** . net/s/5865199/1/Shuffle

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee…and I'm a new Gleek, so it may be a bit bad…just a forewarning now…**

**Oh! Warning: First Glee fic xD and a slash**

**Rating: T –I guess…considering I'm not going to write a smut for my very first story x3 I probably could, but I don't want to haha**

**Summary: Tired of meaningless fooling around, Kurt stops all contact with Puck, outside of Glee Club. Puck can't function without the anticipation of Movie Night, surprisingly.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

Puck ran a hand over his shaved head, a feeling of loss for his Mohawk. Movie night. He dreaded it, but it also made his month…it made him wait in anticipation for the second Saturday of every month, just to go to a _movie_!

How pathetic was that? Sure, he fooled around with Santana a bit, sexted her and all that, but she didn't even come close to making him feel nervous, excited, or even remotely turned on as he should be, whereas his monthly movie date could make all those feelings erupt in him with a simple smile.

Shuffling from foot to foot on the porch of one Kurt Hummel's house, he psyched himself up. "C'mon, Puckerman…" he ran a hand over his shaved head and grimaced, "You're a sex shark…a stud…you have the guns…he's _lucky_ you make your second Saturday availa-,"

His mantra was interrupted as one Burt Hummel opened the door and scowled down at him. The imposing father-bear always made Puck shift uncomfortably. "Mind running that last line by me, Mohawk?"

"H-hi, Mr. Hummel…"

"Were you about to say that Kurt was-,"

"Noah!" Kurt pushed by his old man and smiled at him before turning to his dad. "Isn't one of your shows on?" he asked with the perfectly raised eyebrow directed at his dad.

Burt puffed up his chest, "I heard him out here muttering…thought it might've been a creeper," he said defensively as he walked back to the living room.

Kurt shot Puck an amused glance before closing the door behind them. "Well…what movie are we going to see?" he asked with a nervous smile.

Puck ran a hand over his skull and shrugged, "Anything you want, Princess," he replied easily, descending the stairs of the porch and waiting for Kurt to do the same.

Kurt shrugged and followed lazily, holding his bag securely to his side as they ventured to the death trap of Puck's truck. "So…um…since, you know…it's going to be Valentine's Day our next…movie night…" he began as he buckled up, "I completely understand if you don't want to…you know…do the whole movie thing…" he peeked at Puck to gauge his reaction.

"And what…?" Puck shifted uncomfortably, "Go for dinner or something?" his voice was tight.

Kurt frowned at the answer. "No…" he felt a little hurt rise at it. "I mean if you have a date with Santana or something…" he coughed uncomfortably before smiling slightly. "It's okay, you know…I really do understand-,"

"Just be quiet, Kurt," Puck sighed, leaning over and pulling the smaller boy into a chaste kiss. "Now, what movie?" he asked as he started driving.

"I don't know…" he whispered. "Does it really matter?" he added quietly.

"Guess not, considering all we do is makeout once the light goes out," Puck leered at him before turning back to the road and smiling. Kurt looked down, blushing.

_**-At the Theater—**_

"Two, for that one," Puck mumbled as he pulled out his wallet. Kurt had gone off to get the popcorn and drink. They decided that he'd just point at the screen and they'd go to whatever. As Puck had stated, it didn't really matter, because they didn't really watch the whole movie anyways. The two boys met up at the gate and were let in to a cheesy romantic movie; "Great."

Puck looked at Kurt in slight surprise. "What, thought you'd enjoy some gay little-,"

"You really have no right to call anything _gay_, Puckerman," Kurt cut across him, sneering. Puck merely rolled his eyes as they entered the still lit room. They made their way back to the darker seats in the back and fell into them, looking around covertly. "So…about next month…I'm sure you're busy and all, so-,"

"I'll probably bring someone out for dinner, yeah," Puck shrugged. "Not sure if I'll even see you that weekend…sex shark and stuff," he shrugged off his leather jacket, missing the hurt that flashed behind Kurt's eyes before they became cold and even flippant.

"Yeah, figured as much…"

"Hn…" Puck leaned back in his chair and let his head fall onto the seat."Tell me when the movie starts…I'mma take a nap," he yawned and let his eyes close.

Kurt played with the hem of his Alexander McQueen jacket before shrugging it off and making sure it wouldn't wrinkle, sat back to survey his 'date'. _Date…that's a word he hasn't used before_… Kurt thought bitterly. _Fuck-buddy, dirty little secret…hell, even Sexter-extraordinaire…_ the last one made him smile, because despite being disappointed with the lack of confirmation on what '_exactly _this_ was', _he had to feel a bit of pride knowing he got the sex fiend off on words alone.

The theater slowly started filling up, but failed at making the halfway point of occupants by the time the previews were over, thus leaving Kurt and a still-sleeping Puck in just as much attention as anyone else. He glanced at Puck and felt a hallow feeling in his chest and turned to stare at the movie. He was going to _enjoy_ a movie for once…even if said movie was a cheesy romance that would undoubtedly bore him to tears.

Sure, he liked musicals, and romance, and even a bit of drama, but his favorite movie genre? Horror, with Action a close second. Staring at the leading lady, then the leading male, he made a face as they fell in love, then were ripped apart, and then found each other again all in time for the two-hour movie to finish.

Honestly…he could've written a better script…

"Oh, woe is me," he mocked snidely as the credits began rolling. Poking Puck on the shoulder, he got no response. Shoving worked, but it also served as Puck letting out an exceptionally loud obscenity that caused people to turn. Kurt ducked his head to not be seen and was level with Puck as the moviegoers started ignoring them, leaving them be.

"Any loud-,"

"You didn't wake me up." Puck muttered, more statement than question.

"I…felt like watching the movie…" Kurt muttered as he pulled on his jacket, a sense of defense rising. "I knew if I woke you up, we'd end up making-,"

"Isn't that the whole _reason_ to come here?" Puck asked shrewdly.

Kurt remained silent as they reached his house. He turned to Puck. "Not anymore," he avoided looking straight at him. "Is it wrong of me to want more?" he asked quietly, feeling the pinpricks of tears behind his eyes. He took a deep breath and schooled his features. "I'm sorry, Puck…I just can't fool around with you anymore…I…" he cleared his throat to cover us the building pressure in his chest. "I get it, we were bored during the summer with everyone going away for a while, so we went out and had _fun_ and even fooled around on more than one occasion…" he cleared his throat again. "I'm just saying that we only hang out once a month, and when you want to sext, we sext…" he finally faced Puck, only to find him staring resolutely out the window. "I guess I'm saying…this is the last time…we hang out…I guess." So full of uncertainty, he reached out a tentative hand, only to have it smacked away.

"Fine." Puck's one word answer to him bearing his soul crushed him more than he thought it would. Nodding numbly, he climbed out, grabbed his bag, and walked up to his house slowly, hearing the tires of Puck's truck squeal as they peeled away.

Wincing, he opened the door and found his dad sleeping on the couch. Going over, putting a blanket on him, and kissing his forehead, he left him there after turning off the TV. His moves were jerky and automatic as he straightened up. When he found himself downstairs half an hour later, showered and finishing his nighttime routine, he had to snap out of his Puck-induced daze.

_This is for the best…for both of you_. He had to keep repeating the mantra, over and over and over again until it made his head hurt and his eyes blurred from the late hour. _Bed_.

**-0-0-**

**Okay, so this'll just be a two-shot, I guess…**

**It was going to be a one shot, but eh.**

**Review cuz I can haz dem?*LOLcat look***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Without Love**

**Inspired by Kurtrina_Hummel's**_**Shuffle**_**prompt 'Without Love' (number 6) at****. **_net/s/5865199/1/Shuffle _(Just put fanfiction before it)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee…and I'm a new Gleek, so it may be a bit bad…just a forewarning now…**

**Oh! Warning: First Glee fic xD and a slash**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **_**Tired of meaningless fooling around, Kurt stops all contact with Puck, outside of Glee Club. Puck can't function without the anticipation of Movie Night, surprisingly.**_

**Okay, so…I seen Never Been Kissed – FREAKING AMAZING! HOWEVER…I still ship PucKurt. I…tried reading a Blaine/Kurt story…I…I can't see them together, in fandom… It's perfectly fine in the show, because really…there is no way Puck will ever REALLY be into Kurt. (In the show, I mean *le sigh*.) I loved to see how happy Kurt was in the episode about Blaine, so I'm perfectly fine with him and Blaine in the show…but… *shakes head* I can't get it to compute in my brain that Puck and Kurt don't belong together. Meaning, I will **_**never**_** write a Blaine/Kurt story.**

**Then again, I've said I'd never do something (Like a Naruto OC story *shudder*) but I've done it…but this is one I'm going to try not to do…although, if they have some cute boy-kisses, I'll probably fall in love with the pairing…**

**And OH. MY. FUCKING. GORSH! **_**Karofsky**_**? SERIOUSLY? I mean, there was always that homoerotic tendencies/friendship with Azimio, but still! (I totally called his blatant homosexuality from the way he hassled Kurt…) But seriously? I freaked out SO BAD! My squeal/outcry/yelp/scream reached **_**dog whistle**_** high! Gosh...is it bad that Karofsky's becoming a fave of mine? Like, not so much that I'd just totally forget about all his misdeeds towards the Glee members (namely Kurt) but enough to commiserate with him? *Frowns***

**That being said…on with the story! (No, it's not going to suddenly be a Karofsky based story…that's dumb)**

**-0-0-0-0-**

The smoothness of his voice, rejecting Puck cut like a steel knife. He turned his head and stared out the window with a resolute determination to stop from getting pissed off. Whom the fuck cares if they aren't dating? Santana didn't have a problem hooking up without having a relationship!

And if she did, she didn't go and 'dump' him over it! He ran a hand over his head and let out a frustrated snarl after Kurt was close enough to his door that he wouldn't suddenly be ass raped from behind, and he was going down the quiet road in his truck.

Whence reaching his home, he stared at the steering wheel for the longest time. Who would he even bring out for a dinner or whatever next month? As far as he knew, Santana was going somewhere with Brit…and no cougar would go near him after his juvie stint.

Well, that wasn't completely true, but he didn't want to have to explain to any of their working husbands that she was lonely.

And then is _threatened_ for it anyways…because c'mon…no one could _hurt_ Puckzilla…

So he was at a loss.

_Why_ had he told Kurt that he wouldn't take him to a movie? Because he hadn't actually come out, and going to a movie _with Kurt_ on _Valentines_ was way too couple-y for him? He would admit, any time asked by _anyone_, that he was straight as an arrow.

And conveniently, leave out that Kurt was a strong wind that knocked him slightly off and curved him a bit…

But that was beside the point!

_**-0-**_

Over the next two weeks, Puck realized that Kurt avoided him at all costs, outside of Glee. He was used to it from the dumpster dives, but when he merely asked to borrow a pencil during Spanish?

Third degree ice-burn…

Like, ouch? He frowned to himself and turned to a different loser that wasn't _his_ and snatched the pencil from him. Hey, he needed it for the quiz they were taking…

Nothing wrong with that, right? The scoff and muttered, "Ass," told him otherwise, from Kurt's standpoint.

_**-0-**_

"Kurt, just hold on a minute-," he made for a grab at the other boy, only to stall in his movements from the ice-cold stare he received. "I…you're avoiding me," he said finally after Kurt's eyebrow rose in question, full on bitch-mode threatening to break him down and make him want to crawl to a corner and cry.

"Of course, why would I actively seek out the boy who a) doesn't want anything more than a quick fuck, b) calls himself Puckzilla, and c) has such horrible fashion sense?" Kurt crossed his arms, eyebrow raised, and sneer pasted confidently on his face.

Puck made a face. Kurt did not swear. It was like…against his virginal code or something! "We didn't fuck," he replied. "I would've remembered," he muttered.

Kurt flushed, "Close enough," he muttered.

Puck smiled. "I'm sorry, okay?" he shrugged a few seconds after awkward silence enveloped them.

Kurt looked him up and down before turning on his heel, "Sorry isn't good enough," he stated, pulling on a pair of sunglasses as he went. "I need someone who can commit and not be ashamed," he threw over his shoulder as he climbed into his truck.

Puck looked around quickly, noting that they were virtually alone. Stuffing his hands into his pocket, he sighed dramatically and turned towards his own vehicle.

Thus commenced his first ever klutz moment…induced by someone else.

_**-0-**_

The bruise on his forehead was apparent. It was black, blue, and yellowing around the edges. It also made him look _Badass_, he thought, as he stared at himself in the mirror the next morning. As he was getting into his truck, he dropped his keys and bent over to pick them up, smacking his forehead against the doorframe.

All because he was thinking about how Kurt's ass wiggled as he strode away in a huff.

_Damn that was hot_.

A smile overcame his face as he picked up his toothbrush and his thoughts wandered.

_Creamy legs wrapped around his waist, melodic grunting as arms snaked around his neck, smashing lips together. Hands fumbling with waistbands to dip his hand beneath and take hold of the boy currently attached to his lips. _

_Delicious little moans as he worked the others dick, playing with the immaculate hair and pulling them closer together. _

Letting out a low groan, he dropped his hand and then realized a tingling sensation in said hand. Looking down, he let out another groan, staring at the toothpaste that was smeared onto his shirt and across his jeans.

_Fuck…_c_an't even brush my fucking teeth… _Throwing the toothpaste into the sink, he washed his hand off and brushed viciously before he dashed to his room to change.

Another memory had to connect the earlier one…didn't it?

_Stumbling through the door of his room, Kurt attached to his lips, fingers unbuttoning buttons and fingernails grazing his abs. He let out a low groan as he fell back onto his bed. "What you going to do, babe?" he mumbled as Kurt pulled his jacket off, laying it off to the side somewhere._

"_Just you wait…" Kurt had a predatory smile on his face as he crawling onto the bed, stopping just as he trapped Puck's legs beneath him. "You'll like it…" he mumbled, tugging at the loose jeans until the stopped at Puck's knees._

_An exceptional example of why he loved to go commando. Kurt smiled again, pressing feather light kisses to his thighs, working his way up…_

"Noah!" he jerked awake and turned his head to see his mother. "You're going to be late!" she sounded annoyed.

"Alright, alright…just gotta change my pants," he grumbled as he started searching for a pair that didn't smell too badly. "And my shirt…" when completely changed, he dashed from his room, grabbed his bag, and left without a word.

_I can't even do the simplest things…_ he thought bitterly as he parked. So close to hitting some guy going across the road, but that was hardly his fault…the douche was jay walking!

Well, that was what he would tell anyone who asked…

The moments of confusion continued well into the next week, landing him in detention a few times after school. Including today, Thursday.

Mr. Shuester said he understood, and that he didn't mind it if Puck missed the practice…although he was 'very disappointed' in his for the actions that caused him to be in detention in the first place.

Kurt would always shoot him these furtive glances, as if asking _What exactly is your _deal_?_

What was his deal? His deal was _Kurt_! The damned fruitcake kept popping up when something reminded him of something, of an escapade they went through…

More likely than not, it was just them hanging out together, rather than all the times they got to second base with one another.

Definite blue balls, though…

Taking a deep breath, he stared at the desk in front of him. Boredom was a bitch in the cruelest sense of the word. Pulling out his phone, he smiled as he thought of a way to pass the time.

_Hey BB…want u so bad ;P No idea wut id do 2 u wit my tung_

Pressing send to the contact under _Princess_, he waited.

And waited…

And waited a bit longer before having the urge to throw said phone across the room. Preferably at the teacher's head… "Goddamnit, Hummel," he growled.

"Excuse me?" the teacher looked up from her own phone (clearly sending her own text), and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Puck leaned back in his chair and seemed thoughtful. "Hey, how do you get someone to like you?"

"Be yourself?" she cocked her head to the side and shrugged. "If it's a girl…buy her flowers or something equally cheesy and romantic and serenade her…you're part of that Glee club, right?" at getting his nod, she continued, "You'd be able to woo her with song," she flipped bangs from her eyes and tapped her chin. "If it were a boy, cater to his needs; if he's ever told you something specific he wants, get it…" she smiled at him. "Which one is it?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Yeah…well, no…but it'd help me, help you," she shrugged and leaned back, checking her watch. "Honestly, kid, I have better things to do than sit around a musty classroom…how 'bout we just call it a day and head home," she stood with her sweater being pulled over a plain button up.

"It's only 3:25…"

"Yeah…you have Glee today, don't you?" she pulled on a messenger bag that reminded him fondly of Kurt.

"W-well yeah…but Shue said that it was alright if I missed…"

"And you believed that?" she let out a snicker/snort and smiled at him, "Just go…whoever you want to woo is probably wondering where you are, but trying to hide the fact," she flipped hair out of her eyes and smiled at him again. "Have fun, Noah," she held the door open for him before shutting it and locking it. "See ya tomorrow," she added as she meandered away.

_Score_! Puck smiled to himself as he walked to the auditorium. When he got there, he made a loud entrance. "Yes, you can bask in badass-ness," he called as he entered.

They barely looked at him. _C'mon…harsh much_? He mused as he fell into a seat in the back.

"Oh…Puck…you're here?" Shue smiled nonetheless and started handing out sheets of music. Puck zoned right out, staring at Kurt as they worked on their footwork. When he fell over a chair, he thought _that_ was the most embarrassing thing that could happen.

He was wrong.

Kurt winced when Puck took a tumble off the stage, only for his eyes to widen at Puck jumping straight back up as if nothing happened.

"You okay, white-boy?" Mercedes asked worriedly.

Puck cleared his throat. "Oh yeah…being badass means small falls like that shouldn't hurt…heh…" he dusted himself off awkwardly as he climbed back onto the stage. Kurt bit his lips together to keep from smiling and went back to working on his choreography.

_**-0-**_

"The stage is like, forever off the ground…" Brit whispered to Santana in confusion. Santana merely rolled her eyes but nodded. "Is he trying to impress someone?"

"I don't know," Santana replied, eyeing him for a few more moments, and turning to Brit, "Probably,"

"I bet its Kurt," Brit smiled in her own innocent way and twirled a piece of hair.

"What?" Santana's eyebrows shot up at the statement.

"Uh huh,"

Santana stared at her BFF and glanced at Puck again, then Kurt and frowned again. "Huh."

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Ughhh…kill me!**

**I didn't want to rush it! *Deadpan stare* So I'm adding another chapter…3****rd**** chapter! **_**Then**_** it'll be done! I swear!**

**Oh, and should I add smut to it? xD I've got an **_**adorable**_** idea that could also be sexed up…but I don't want to at the same time *Confused frown* Oh, and the **_**adorable**_** idea (*snicker*) is from a prompt on LiveJournal from the puckurt community…I don't think I'll post this there, considering it pales in comparison to their amazing stories xD Oh…and just think… WAFFUCKURT ;D (You'll get it if you watched Never Been Kissed—which you probably have)**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…I think Ryan Murphy is doing a splendid job lol**

**Warning: Slash, smut…waffle play xP jk but c'mon…Puck's reaction to the other badasses taking his waffles? Adorable!**

**Okay, so I changed how it's going to end…don't kill me! But you guys wanted some smut! (Smuttiness…erm) Anywho! I still find this cute xD It will have the same ending, but…different way it comes about…you know?**

**And the rating is bumped up to M…this will be an M chapter. I'm not changing the T to an M on the site, because c'mon…how many of you go onto "All ratings" or "Rated M" just to look? (I **_**know**_**…**_**I**_** do it xD)**

**This is ****fan-verse****. So…like…senior year, I guess? Without the Karofsky bit happening? (And Blaine…even though he was a sweetheart xD) I think the whole thing with Artie and Puck hanging out would still happen, just cause I liked the waffle bit so much lol**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Puck took deep breaths as he pushed open the dumpster lid and held out a helping hand. Kurt grabbed it and heaved himself out, patting himself down and avoiding his glances at Puck. "You okay?" Puck mumbled.

"Yes…" Kurt picked up his jacket and bag.

"C'mon…" Puck jerked his head in the direction of the front doors. Kurt followed silently. "You said you wanted someone who could…man up…and commit, right?" he asked.

Kurt nodded numbly, casting a confused look around the crowded hall. "What are you doing?" he hissed as Puck grabbed his hand.

Puck cast him a would-be cocky smirk, if his eyes didn't give away the unyielding worried shine. "Manning up," he whispered, pulling Kurt into his side comfortably. "EH!"he yelled through the hall.

As if in a movie, people stopped and stared. Kurt flushed bright red and looked at his toes. "As you can see, I'm looking _highly_ friendly with the local gay kid, Kurt Hummel," he announced, clutching Kurt closer as he spotted Azimio not too far away.

"You don't have to-,"

"Shh, babe, big boys are talking," Puck cut him off and smiled at the annoyed glare he received. "I would like to say I am Hummelsexual, as in I love Kurt, and only Kurt," he took a deep breath at the sucked in, shocked gasp Kurt gave. "I'm not gay, or bi, even," he nodded to himself, the conclusion making more sense in his head, but he continued nonetheless. "I mean really, who wouldn't want to tap this fine ass?" he smacked Kurt's ass as he spoke. "Seriously, his legs are long, shapely, and strong enough to hold himself up on m-," Kurt jabbed him particularly hard in the ribs. "His ass is pert, perfect and damn right gorgeous; have you ever really like, looked at his eyes?" he added, finally letting Kurt go to throw his hands into the air. "They're freaking amazing!" he added as his arm automatically wound around Kurt's shoulders again.

"St-stop telling them about my physique!" Kurt stammered, his face blazing red as people stared at him, looking up and down.

If _Puck_ thought he was fine, what was disclaiming he wasn't? But oh no, Puck wasn't done! "He may not have the hips girls do, but c'mon, how can you _not_ find this-," he grabbed Kurt's hips and crushed their bodies together, "_Hot_?" he said it more fiercely into Kurt's ear, but the other students heard fine enough. "His lips are amazing, soft, plump…look great when they're busy in _other_ areas," he nipped at Kurt's ear.

Kurt let out a low gasp, his eyes screwing shut. "S-stop that," he growled as he pulled away, eyes lust laden and dark, staring at Puck hungrily.

Puck smirked. "And have you ever noticed how beautiful he looks when his face goes all red?" he spoke softly, pulling Kurt back to him, cradling his face in-between his two hands.

Kurt let a small smile grace his face, leaning up but was cut off from his kiss when Azimio let out a disgusted sound. "Why don't you get a fuckin' room, fags?"

Tense silence reigned until one girl, to whom Kurt had never spoken to before, glared at Azimio, "And why don't you get checked into a mental asylum?" she asked angrily, standing with her hands on her hips and a fairly menacing stance in place. "Go be a homophobe somewhere else," she added harshly. "These two are _clearly_ a hot couple of dudes and I wanted to see some hot boy kisses, so fuck off!"

The outburst was followed by a few murmured agreements from fellow girls. Kurt and Puck looked at one another, the girl, and then back at each other and crumbling into laughter. "I think I made my point," Puck murmured into Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded, a smile on his face. "Mhmm…"

"We cool?"

"I should say so," Kurt said softly, standing on his toes to press a chaste kiss to Puck's lips. "_Noah_…" he breezed by him with a small smile directed at him.

Kurt could distinctly hear that same girl as he walked away. "Look at that! Your idiocy made me miss their only kiss! I will make you pay _dearly_!" Smiling, he went to his locker and told Mercedes what happened.

Shocked silence followed his gushing and he felt a sense of dread. "You don't approve, do you?" he whispered.

"Nu-uh, baby boy," she wrapped an arm around him and smiled, "Just shocked," she shrugged, dropping her arm, "Puck? _Noah Puckerman_?" she clarified.

Kurt nodded and smiled pleasantly. "Yes…he's amazing, once you get over the douche-baggery," he let out a contented sigh.

"So…he just…told everyone he was _Hummelsexual_?"

"Mhmm!" Kurt laced his fingers together and smiled. "And he said he loved me, and-and-and,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…hold on white boy-,"

"Before you say that we're moving too fast, I must tell you the truth!" Kurt cut across her, "We've been going to the movies once a month since summer…when you went to the Caribbean for that cruise…" he struggled with something to say, "We've been kinda…hooking up…sporadically through all these months and…I fell for him," he smiled meekly at her.

"Wait, wait, wait…"

"I know, I should've told you, but-!"

"You've been doing the nasty?"

"No!" Kurt's face flushed, "We haven't gotten to…sex,"

"So what, making out, hand jobs, _blow_ jobs?" Mercedes was left speechless as Kurt nodded with a red face, poking his two fingers together. "Seriously?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes…I…well, he's good, but I-,"

"T-M-I, Kurt," Mercedes bit her lip but smiled at him reassuringly, patting his arm, "You're still my boy, okay?"

"Kay," he whispered. "Let's go to class,"

"You've got to give me more details!" Mercedes gushed as they thread their arms together and started walking to class.

_**-00 -cause its badass-**_

Kurt smiled as he lit the candles in his basement room before venturing upstairs and sticking the note onto the door, closing it and getting the Eggo Waffles ready. His dad was out with Carole for the weekend on a reclusive honeymooners get away—one they had to wait a year for, but they were gone, now, and Finn was with Rachel. Strategically placing a flashlight on the floor in a small spotlight with a plate next to it, he placed a single waffle every meter (on a paper towel each, of course) along a path to his room.

Grabbing the syrup from the cupboard, he smiled as he let a droplet onto his finger, sticking said finger into his mouth. Going to his room, he turned on his iHome and soft music started playing.

"Perfect."

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he shimmied out of his robe, put it away carefully, and sat on his bed before shaking his head and lying on his back, under the blankets. _Why is this so hard_? He thought angrily as he got out of the blankets and sat huffily in middle of the bed. _What would get his blood pumping?_ Kurt pondered this and stared at the ceiling. _He did say he loved my ass…and legs…_ Frowning, he thought for a while longer before nodding his head at the final product of his plans.

Getting off the bed, he wandered around the room (stark naked), picked up a random magazine and laid down with his stomach to the bed and his legs lazily moving to their own accord. _This way…he'll see my ass and my legs…is this too much?_ Kurt didn't have too much longer to think about it, because he heard Noah's steps on the front porch. _Act _NATURAL_!_ Kurt's mind screamed as a sense of panic overtook him.

**-**_**0-**_

Noah jogged up the porch steps and raised his hand to knock but frowned at the folded paper. Taking it off, he squinted to read it and recognized Kurt's swirly writing.

_If this is Noah, come on in!_

_If it's someone else, go away!_

_PS: Flashlight is used to guide...use it! _

Noah frowned. He had this whole shpeal about wanting to go on a _real_ date, where he took Kurt out to dinner in front of the whole town _on Valentine's Day_, and Kurt wanted him to use the flashlight to guide himself around the house?

The serious romantic-lacking department in his mind didn't put two and two together.

Digging under the doormat, he found the key, inserted it, and stepped into the dimly lit hall where he spotted the flashlight and plate innocently sitting in front of the door. Bending down, he picked the two up and frowned before shrugging and leading his way to Kurt's room.

He froze when he seen the first waffle. A grin broke out over his face as he picked it up and placed it onto his plate. "Syrup…I be needing some…_but_…Kurt is probably waiting…" he forced himself to keep moving, keeping the flashlight trained on the floor. Whence reaching Kurt's basement bedroom door, he paused. He had at least five waffles and wanted to eat them (since they were still warm) but opened the door and guided himself down the stairs, stopping on the middle staircase to pick up the last waffle.

"Kurt…?" he called softly, listening to the music that was playing. He descended the stairs and nearly dropped his plate. "Kurt?" his voice was strangled as he took in the sight of his naked boyfriend, lazily waving his legs back and forth, reading a magazine.

Kurt looked up and his face was bright red, but he managed to smile coyly. "Noah," he greeted.

"W-what are you…doing?" he whispered.

"Well…I figured that we were technically 'together' for all those months…or am I wrong?" Kurt felt a tad vulnerable as the thought went through his mind.

"No-no-no…we were…but…" he held up the waffles with a bit of trepidation. "I thought you had like…a picnic down here or something…" he felt a constriction in his jeans and had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

"Well…" Kurt felt his face heat up at what he was about to say, but he said it nonetheless, "You can use my body as a plate…" his voice cracked.

Noah sighed, walked over, and fell onto the bed, turning to face Kurt. "Did you really mean that or is this some ploy to…" he trailed off as Kurt reached behind himself as he raised himself up, pulling the blanket around his bottom half.

"I…I meant it…" he had located the maple syrup and slowly dumped some onto his bare torso. He held himself up with his elbows and watched Noah's eyebrow raise, his eyes raking over his bare chest and noticed the awkward shifting. "Oh, God…" Kurt let himself fall back and groaned, "You aren't really used to me having a dick, are you?" he pressed his palms to his eyes. "I'm such an idiot…" he mumbled.

Noah shook his head, and started ripping the waffles, using a piece to catch some syrup off Kurt's nipple. Kurt let out a small gasp as his hands flew from his eyes and he stared at Noah. "I'm fine with you having a cock, Hummel, if I wasn't, I doubt I'd have blown you," he purred, popping the waffle into his mouth. He picked up another piece and dipped it into a small pool on Kurt's chest. "And you do not know how much this is a turn on for me," he added as he leaned forward, capturing lips in a soft kiss.

Letting out a low mewl, Kurt slowly wrapped his arms around Noah's shoulders. "Noah…"

"Hm?" Noah had gone back to eating his waffles from Kurt's body. The waffles were gone within minutes and Kurt, despite usually thinking it was disgusting how Noah could eat that fast, was kind of turned on. Noah let out a low groan as Kurt pushed his into the mattress. "You are…so hot…" he leaned forward and nipped at Kurt's lip.

Kurt smiled and kissed back, tongue slipping passed parted lips. Letting out a low groan, he smiled as Noah rolled them over and started placing kisses along his jaw, moving to his neck and nipping and sucking.

"You're going to leave a hickey," he complained.

"Good…" Noah smiled and began licking the syrup from Kurt's body, relishing in the small moans Kurt let out. "I want to hear you, babe…c'mon…" he flicked out his tongue and licked at the rosy bud on Kurt's chest. Kurt let out a small gasp and stared down at Noah with dark eyes. "That's better…louder…" his hand travelled downward, grasping Kurt's member in his hand, grinning in satisfaction as Kurt's eyes rolled back and he let out a long moan.

Noah grinned down at the panting Kurt with a sense of accomplishment, replacing his hand with his mouth, making a face at the taste before sucking a few more times, letting out a low groan, causing Kurt to let out his own panted, "Y-yes…"

"How far did you expect us to go, tonight, babe?" Noah murmured against Kurt's erection.

Kurt gasped and whimpered at the loss of contact, "I…I-," he tensed as Puck's mouth engulfed him again, arching his back on his bed, gripping the sheets beneath him. He let out a contented sigh, sat up and began pulling at the clothes that stopped him from really getting a feel of what he wanted to do. Groaning, he pulled the jeans clean off and let out another groan as he cupped Noah's bulge from the outside of his boxers.

_Why did I use boxers for once?_ Was the only coherent thought Noah mustered up.

"Ugh…_Noah_…" Kurt moaned as Noah's mouth left him while his hands found his aching member again and started a slow, torturous stroke. "You're-you're killing me here…" he dropped his head back and let out an appreciative groan, squeezing the growing bulge in Noah's underwear.

Noah let out a small gasp, biting down on the juncture between shoulder and neck, grinding against Kurt's hand. "Fuck!" he licked the angry red mark and pushed his boyfriend back. "Babe…how far did you plan this to go?" he murmured again as he climbed onto his boyfriend, pulling off his suffocating shirt.

"As far as you want."

Kurt pulled Noah down forcefully and let out a low growl as Noah ground into him.

"Top, or bottom?" he licked the shell of Kurt's ear, smiling in satisfactory as Kurt could barely make out a coherent mumble. "Bottom it is…" he dug around the side table drawer before finding a tube of self-heating anal lubricant. "Perfect…"

Kurt's eyes glazed as he stared at the ceiling, wondering briefly, what Noah was doing. His eyes shut slowly, feeling the hand that was palming him under the covers move away. He let out a whimper.

"Shh…shh…" Noah mumbled, smiling again as he squirted a liberal amount onto his fingers. "This'll hurt, but I'll be gentle," he kissed Kurt sloppily, slipping his tongue passed parted lips and exploring the cavernous mouth, mapping him out and tasting everything he wanted to. Kurt let out a low moan, kissing back, sucking Noah's tongue into his mouth, and letting himself his fill of Noah.

Noah moved one hand from holding Kurt's hip down, to his shaft, stroking in long, slow strides, letting him _feel_. Kurt let out an appreciative groan, throwing his head back. "Baby…this is going to be uncomfortable…" he murmured into the kiss, probing the bundle of nerves. Kurt tensed before trying to calm by taking a long, deep breath.

Noah saw the chance and plunged the first finger in as quickly as he could.

Kurt's back arched off the bed, letting out choked off, ragged breaths. "It'll be okay…" Noah whispered soothingly. When Kurt was relaxed enough for another, he added a second finger, again letting Kurt become accustomed to it. "Are you okay?" he asked, marveling at the beautiful sight below him. His eyes drank in the sight of the pale, flushed complexion of his new lover in rapt excitement.

Kurt merely nodded, eyes clenched shut. Noah chewed Kurt's bottom lip as he slowly probed the tight hole, scissoring and twisting. Kurt's breathing turned ragged as he fought down the urge to scream. "N-_Noah_ …" he clenched at Noah's back, leaving angry red nail marks. Noah had to add another finger, just to be safe and he searched for that spot that would make Kurt see stars.

"_Kurt_…" Noah groaned as Kurt's walls clenched around his fingers, after hitting the bundle of nerves people liked to call the prostate, something Noah liked to call the '_oh fuck, do it again_' button. He brushed against it a few times before replacing his fingers with himself.

"Fuck!" Kurt swore loudly, grabbing at Noah desperately, wrapping his legs around Noah's waist, holding him still, and burying his face into the crook of Noah's neck.

Despite finding Kurt swearing, incredibly hot, he had to ask, "You okay?"

Kurt nodded and pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Noah's neck and pulling them closer.

"God, you're so hot," Noah started moving slowly, pushing in and out, searching for Kurt's sweet spot again.

Kurt couldn't think straight. "Y-you…too…"

Noah grinned to himself, "I know…have you seen my guns?" he grunted possessively. Kurt let out a low groan, pulling them together in a sloppy kiss as Noah quickened his pace. Wrapping long fingers around Kurt's shaft, he synchronized his strokes with his thrusts.

"No-Noah…_Noah_…" Kurt gasped. "I'm going to…_Noah_ …!" his clenched his eyes shut tight, legs locking around Noah's waist as his seed spilled over his hand and their stomachs. Noah grunted as Kurt's walls tightened around him, becoming increasingly hot, and _Oh, God…too much_. Groaning, he bit Kurt's neck before he too came, riding out his orgasm with a few final thrusts.

They lay in a tangled heap on the beds sheets, panting and sweaty. "I came to ask you if you wanted to go on a proper date…in front of the town…at Breadstix…" Noah gasped out as he pulled out gently from Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened and a grin could've split his face as he let out a squeal, "Of course!" attacking Noah's face with kisses.

Noah smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt and nuzzling his face into his hair. "Glad to hear it…now, round two?" he mumbled.

Kurt grinned, "Definitely," he pushed himself up and rolled them over so he was bearing down on his prey. "My turn…" he purred seductively into Noah's ear. Noah grinned and pulled Kurt into a searing kiss.

And that's how Finn found them, letting out a disgusted yelp and falling back. Scrambling to his feet, he covered Rachel's eyes and turned his head away. "S-so…I'll just leave the big-brother lecture for later…bye," he squeaked and ran back up the stairs with Rachel in tow.

Kurt looked down at Noah, smiled, and placed a small kiss to his lips. "Took that better than I thought…"

"Big brother lecture?"

"Meh…hurt me, he'll hurt you…you know," Kurt grinned at the raised eyebrow and placed another tender kiss to his lips. "Wanna continue or should we do damage control?" he murmured.

"Fuck 'em," Noah grinned and pulled Kurt to him again.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Yay! Last chapter! You guys wanted smut, so there! xD**

**Review?**


End file.
